Last Thread of Hope
by Nothing is as it Seems
Summary: Finally. It's complete! only five chapters (not including the little phrases in between), but it's enough. Plz review
1. Default Chapter

Last Thread of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X though I have made one character up.

Summary: Jesse and Mutant X are sent on a mission and Adam has to go to with them. Not that the rest of the team want him. They're thrilled that he's coming with them. But the tables change when Mutant X finds out that they walked right into a trap and their captor has an interest in Jesse.

Chapter 1- Sweet Dreams Mutant X

Jesse Kilmartin sat up in bed and ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair. Checking the clock, Jesse saw it was ten o'clock in the morning. Already, the young man could hear his friends enjoying their breakfast laughing and joking. No doubt Shalimar had saved him some breakfast and was ready to scold him for getting up to late.

_Well, since I can't get back to sleep might as well get up and face Shal, _Jesse thought, yawning. He finger combed his hair as he crept down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, Emma was the first to notice him.

"Well look who decided to join us," she smiled. Jesse took his normal spot beside Emma and gave her a peck on the cheek. Shalimar placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"It's about time you woke up," she said, trying to sound angry, "I was so close to coming into your room and dumping ice cold water on you." Jesse shivered at that; she had done that before.

"Well now that all of you are awake, I have something important to tell you," Adam piped up, "it seems we have a mission to attend to shortly. So Jesse finish your breakfast and get showered up. We leave as soon as your done." Brennan looked up from his now empty plate.

"Wait, did you jsut say we?" he asked. Adam nodded his head. The two girls looked at him, shocked. Adam rarely ever went on a mission with them, in fact he only went with them at least three times.

_Maybe it's more than three who knows, _Shalimar thought, out loud she said, "well let's hurry up Jess if you wanna come along."

Jesse felt rushed as he wolfed down the delicious looking meal, hardly having the time to taste it. When he was done, he took a really quick shower, got dressed and headed to the landing pad to the Double Helix.

Everyone was seated when he got in, and Shalimar was impatiently tapping her foot. It didn't take a psionic to know she was itching for a fight. Brennan started up the Helix as Jesse took his seat and they were off.

"Okay everyone, this new mutant may be very dangerous," Adam warned, "so stay alert and tell me if you see anything unusual. Got it? Good."

"You don't have to worry about us Adam. We can take care of ourselves," Shalimar said. Adam nodded in understanding.

"And I trust that, just take care will ya," he said. Shal and the rest of the team nodded in unision.

Suddenly, Shalimar's head whipped around. Her eyes turned from brown to gold just as Jesse blinked. She sniffed the air and looked in a shadowy part. Something stirred in them, Jesse noted.

"Hello there," Adam said, "come out, we won't hurt you. We're here to help you. Emma, go and see if the person will come for you. Just be really careful."

"Always am Adam. Don't worry," Emma said. Jesse wandered off to take a look around. That's when he too noticed something lurking in the shadows. Crouching down slightly, Jesse worked his way to the lurking thing. It didn't make a sound, just crouched down.

"Hey, hey you alright man?" he asked, "hey buddy, you alive?" He peered through the darkness and suddenly he heard a scream.

"Emma," he breathed. Forgetting the lurking person, Jesse turned and almost ran, when he was hit in the back and collapsed onto the ground. Still, mustering all his strength, he managed to swing around, mass and give the person a swift punch in the stomach. Then he whirled back around while unmassing and ran towards the scream.

When he got there he stopped. Emma was unconcious and left on the side. Shalimar and Brennan were fighting the asses off and Adam was doing just the same. Jesse saw one of the men pull out a gun adn point it at Adam, who was to busy fighting to notice it. Without thinking, Jesse stepped in front of him and massed, waiting for the bullet. Feeling the little bullet impact, he brushed it aside and unmassed. One thing he hated about massing or fasing, is that he had to hold his breath.

Something he didn't expect was Shalimar screaming at him to turn around. She wasn't doing so well and neither was Adam and Brennan. Jesse turned around in time to see a cloth come down on his mouth and pressed tightly against it. Jesse could taste and smelled an unknown substance in his mouth and nose, as he drrifted further and further away from conciousness.

Shalimar saw it happen. First Jesse was doing so great, but then next thing she knew, he was hanging limply in a gigantic man's arms. With a smirk, he turned around and got into a black Mercedes. Shalimar was about to go after him, when suddenly she felt drowsy. She heard Adam say something about covering their noses and mouths, but she was too weak and as she collapsed onto the ground, Shal felt big arms catch. She knew they weren't Brennan's.

When she first woke up, she didn't remember what happened. Then it all cam flooding back to her along with a horrible headache.

"Well looks like she finally woke," Brennan said. Her eyes opened and Shalimar looked around. They were in a cell of some sort. Two queen sized matteresses were put in two different corners in the room. Shal was laying on one.

"Oh man, it's like they tried to shove something into my head," she groaned. Brennan helped her sit up and Shalimar saw they were all awake. But she also noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Jesse?" she asked, panic crawling over her. Brennan put a reassuring arm over her shoulders.

"We don't know where Jesse is. He was probably taken somewhere else," Adam assumed.

"We have to go find him," she said, "Bren can you do that thing with your electricity and get us outta here?" Breannan shook his head.

"Don't you think we already tried that," he said, "we have to wait until we know where we are."

"Well we do know we're not in Genomex," Emma said. Shalimar stood up and her eyes glowed fiercly. She walked up to the door and kicked as hard as she could. It wouldn't budge. Shalimar tried jiggling the handle and it still wouldn't budge. She started getting really pissed off at it. She started kicking and kicking, getting more and more frustrated. It seemed like forever that she stood at the door, when finally it gave way and flew off its hinges. Shalimar smiled and gave the rest of Mutant X an "I did it and you couldn't" look.

"Well are we going or are gonna sit here and stare at each other all day while Jesse's probably being tortured," Emma said.

"Yeah we're going," Brennan said. They took turns leaving every few minutes, in case someone were to walk by. But what they didn't know, was that it was a plan and someone was watching them hoping they would find where their young molecular friend.

Jesse's eyes flickered open and he took a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

_God it's so bright, _he thought, moaning. He was in a white room, and strapped to a chair. A very cold and uncomfortable chair.

His head pounded with considerable pain and Jesse was one hundred percent certain it would explode. Well at least ninety percent.

He never remembered a thing, no matter how hard he tried to. He struggled to get out of his bonds and even tried to fase out of them. It was no use. His head hurt even more as he moved around, so he just put his head back onto the cold head rest and closed his eyes.

Just then, Jesse heard the door jiggle and open. She heard a number of feet. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"Jesse, can you hear me?" a very familiar voice asked. It was Shal. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Shal, Bren....Emma....Adam," he gasped. His throat suddenly hurt and his head pounded even more. He couldn't see straight and that's when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Whatever it was, it was being pulled out. Adam said something and he heard Brennan start using his powers. Why he didn't know, because he was unconcious.

"Jesse, come on buddy wake up." Brennan was slapping Jesse's cheek. Adam looked to the right side of Jesse and saw what looked like an IV. But there wasn't IV in it, it was a dark blue liquid. It was flowing freely into Jesse's blood.

"Oh God," he whispered, horridly. Shalimar looked at him, a questioning look on her face. Adam avoided her gaze and came face to face with Emma's.

"Adam I feel your worry and concern," she said, "what is it?" Adam looked down at the unconcious molecular and sighed. He's been doing that alot lately. Before he could reply however, there was a tap on the door. Standing in the doorway, was a young woman in a black dress. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and hung over her left shoulder.

"Well done Mr. Kane and Mutant X. I see you have figured out what is in that IV bag Adam," she said, an evil smile playing across her lips, "and you have also figured out what it will do to poor Mr. Kilmartin if something happens to one of you. I congradulate you." She walked over inside the room and crossed her arms.

"So Mr. Mulwray, go ahead and shock him, bring him to life. I have no reason to stop you. Or you, Miss deLauro blast him with your psionic rays, you'll love yourself for that I assure you," the woman smiled, "by the way, I should introduce myself. I am Emily Ramaroe. I have no need for your names, for as you know I already know yours."

Brennan looked at his electric hands and reluctantly put them down, figuring out what was going on. Shalimar looked at Emily and glared. Emma looked down right upset and also regarded Emily with distaste. Only Brennan seemed indifferent.

"Well, I'm waiting, I'm really interested what you will do," she sneered. Shalimar took a step forward, but Brennan was quicker. Electricity lit up his fingertips and he sent them towards Emily. The woman went flying into a wall and she moaned.

"She isn't a mutant from what I can sense," Emma reported. Adam nodded, "okay, Brennan, you come here and grab Jesse. Shal, you take care of Emily. Now." Adam twirled around and walked out with Emma and Brennan, carrying Jesse. Shal smirked and grabbed Emily's throat. It was time to kick some ass.


	2. Short intermission

For one person, love is just something you use. For another, it's pushed aside like a piece of junk. But for others, it's the only thing they have.

_An original saying by me_


	3. Saving a Life

Next chapter came quicker than I thought.

Chapter 2- Saving a Life

Adam, Emma and Brennan ran through the halls. Shalimar would be a little behind but they would have to wait for her. Hopefully they wouldn't have any problems. Hopefully.

"Okay, we have to find the Helix," Adam announced. Emma and Brennan nodded but couldn't answer. At least six big men came hurrying towards them and Adam motioned the two mutants to follow him.

As they turned a sharp corner, Brennan felt Jesse tip over to one side. As if he wasn't having a hard time already.

Meanwhile, Shlimar was having the time of her life. Besides fighting just Emily, she was also fighting four other men, in black suits. She just smirked and calmly with grace, came over to them and knocked them down in about ten seconds. Emily, however was a different story. She kept insisting that Shalimar come and fight her and never went down so easily.

"Come on freak. You can do better than that," she taunted. And everytime she would say that, Shalimar's blood boiled, anger rising to a new level of anger.

"Don't you ever call me freak!" she screamed.

"Why have I hit a soft spot. My my, ferals _are_ touchy aren't they," Emily tutted, "oh well gotta take care of you myself." Shrugging Emily lunged herself at Shalimar. Shalimar jumped off the wall and pounced on her and slammed Emily onto the ground. That knocked her out cold.

"Now let's go get Jesse," she muttered to herself.

Brennan struggled under Jesse's weight and grunted. Adam led them down a dark tunnel and Brennan could hear Jesse's head scraping along the wall.

"Oops sorry buddy," Brennan muttered to Jesse, "hey Adam what was that blue stuff sticking out of Jesse when we got to him?"

"That was a poison unlike anything I have ever worked on. It's called Plytome," Adam explained, "if we don't get him back to Sanctuary, he'll die."

"But...but he can't die," Emma spat, "he just can't!"

"That's why we gotta get him outta here," Adam stressed. Brennan shifted Jesse so his weight was even and Brennan couldn't hear his head scraping against the wall. At last, they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Emma cheered and Adam began to jog towards it. Then he stopped.

"That's strange," he muttered. Emma heard him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Adam looked at them and said sadly, "we've gone in a circle."


	4. Short Intermission 2

One hope is all some need, while others need two. Most people however, need all the hope they can get to survive.


	5. Jesse is Loved

Chapter 3- Jesse is Loved

Shalimar was getting ready to leave when she saw Adam, Emma and Brennan standing in front of her, Brennan carrying Jesse.

"I thought you guys were gone," she said confused. Adam looked around, eyes wide and unreadable. Brennan shifted under Jesse's weight and grunted, "okay i can't hold him anymore."

"Set him down on the chair," Adam instructed. As Brennan set him down, he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "enough tai food for you for a while I guess." Shalimar looked at Adam for an explaination.

"I have no idea how we ended up back here. But I do know that we have to help Jesse or else...." Adam let the sentence trail off to silence.

"First we want answers," Brennan said, "who is this Erica Ramaroe person and why is she does she want Jesse?" Adam sighed and knew he wasn't gonna worm his way out of this easily.

"Okay I'll tell you," Adam sighed again, "Erica Ramaroe is an old colleage of mine who was obssessed with poisons and chemicals and such. She doesn't care if she hurts people or what happens to them after injecting them with one of her posions."

"So what does this have to do with Jesse?" Shalimar asked as she and Emma tied the unconcious Erica.

"Well if I remember correctly, Erica is Jesse's aunt," was the reply.

Shalimar slipped and the rope got tangled in her fingers. Emma looked up at Adam and her look was so saddening, Adam couldn't look straight at her. Brennan stopped dead and looked at Adam with an unreadable look.

"Why would Jesse's aunt do something like this?" Emma asked at last. Adam forced himself to look at her.

"You know that Jesse's mother and father rejected him right? Well.....it wasn't just his parents that rejected him. It was his whole family," Adam replied, "grandparents, aunts, uncles, you name it. They all saw Jesse as a freak."

"That's horrible," Emma gasped. Shalimar kicked the limp body and growled, her eyes turning golden.

"Okay Shalimar you need to calm down. Now we still have no idea what this woman has to do with Jesse," Brennan said, stating the obvious.

"Well because Jesse was rejected, Erica thought he was the perfect test subject for her new brand of poison. Which I told you two (indicating Brennan and Emma), was called Plytome. I know very little of what this poison can do, but I have been watching Proxy Blue and she has reports about people dying, and as the are dying, are bleeding out the blue liquid. I don't know what affect it may have on a mutant let alone a molecular."

"Well, I'm sure she also had an anitidote just in case....wouldn't she?" Emma asked. Adam shrugged, "it's quite possible, but I highly doubt it."

"Well then let's start searching for it," Brennan said. From her corner, Erica began to stir. She groaned and her eyes opened slowly.

"Jesse...I'm so...so," she moaned. Emma knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"What is it Erica? What are you so...for?" she asked, gently and quietly. Erica moaned and rolled her head so she was looking at Emma.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry."


	6. Escape From Terror Building

Chapter 4- Escape From Terror Building

"What do you mean your sorry?" Brennan demanded, "you're the one who's killing him!" By now Erica was fully awake and fully aware of what was going on. She struggled in her bonds and had no luck. Shalimar and Emma did a good job.

"I'm sorry I dragged him into this," she answered quietly. Adam cocked an eyebrow and looked at Shalimar, who looked extremly stunned. Emma looked into her mind and came out with nothing but guilt, and saddness.

"She's being quite honest Adam," Emma informed their leader. Adam sighed and looked straight into Erica's eyes.

"Okay, now that we know we can trust you, do you have an antidote that could help cure Jesse?" he asked. Erica nodded her head and motioned as best she could over to a cabinet with a mirror on it. Brennan raced over to it and opened so hard, Adam was certain the door would break off the hinges. He began throwing bottles everywhere looked desperatly for the antidote. One of the bottles rolled towards Shalimar and she scooped it up.

"Brennan!" she called, "Brennan it's right here! This _is_ it right Erica?" Erica nodded her head and looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Give it here Shal. We don't have much time." The shaken feral handed him the bottle and that's when Adam noticed it. Blue blood seeped through Jesse's shirt and on the side of his head.

"Oh god not now," he muttered, terror sweeping over him. Emma gasped and Shalimar leaned into Brennan for comfort.

"Emma get me some cloth and dab his head and chest, I'll give him the antidote," Adam instructed, recovering first. Emma snapped out of her state of horror and ran to get something to dab Jesse. Shalimar walked over and squeezed Jesse's hand tight.

"Come on Jesse you can do it. I know you can," she whispered so softly not even Adam could hear her, "I won't let you go. Not yet." Tears swelled up and leaked over the brim of her eyes. She squeezed them shut as Adam put the needle into Jesse's chest, praying that it would work.

And all while Erica Ramaroe sobbed silently, also praying her nephew would survive.

A little while later, Adam reported that Jesse had stopped bleeding and was doing just fine. The poison had all cleared away and Jesse was just resting.

"We should really get going," Shalimar said as she held Jesse's hand once again. Emma and Brennan nodded. Erica looked up and took a shuddering breath.

"You can go that way. Turn left and then follow the hall until you reach the exit door. It's the least I can do after what I had done to you," she sighed. Shalimar glared at her and Brennan picked up Jesse.

"Well it's worth a try," he shrugged. Adam agreed, the sooner they got out of that hell hole the better. Emma took lead, then Shalimar, then Brennan with Jesse and then Adam last.

"Why'd you do it?" he blurted before he took leave. Ercia looked at her still bound hands and held her tears back.

"Because I thought I could help him. I thought I could cure him of his...curse," she cried, unable to contain the tears.

"I...I don't know what to say." Adam was taken back at what she said. That was the last thing he would expect from her mouth. Curing him of his curse? Was that really what mutants thought of their abilities or was that one man's opininon. Adam never said anything to Eroca as he followed the rest of Mutant X to their freedom.

Jesse woke up to a pain in his side. It wasn't anything major, more like distant. But still he decided to talk to Adam about it. Sliding out of bed, Jesse walked over to the medbay where he was sure Adam was. And sure enough, he was.

"Well look who it is," Adam said, smiling brightly. Jesse smiled and cut to the chase.

"Of course you're gonna feel pain. You were just injected with poison and then saved by the cure. Of course you're gonna feel that way," Adam replied, "what you need right now, is lots of rest."

"I feel great...except for the pain in my chest," Jesse said, rubbing his chest. Adam patted him on the shoulder and went back to work. Jesse sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't really feel like going on the computers just right now.In fact, he wanted to lie down and close his eyes and sleep........."hey Jesse my man! How's it hanging?" a voice rang, stirring Jesse out of his light sleep.

"Hey man," he yawned. Brennan punched him gently on the arm as he sat up. Emma and Shalimar sat down and looked at the TV. Tales from the Crypt Keeper was on.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked, stifling another yawn. Brennan checked his watch and told him it was 9:30 pm.

"I've been sleeping on the couch for like eight hours," Jesse said calmly, "and no one bothered to wake me up?"

"Adam told us to leave you alone and so we did," Brennan said. Jesse looked at him with a 'since when did you listen to Adam' look.

"Okay, well this looks interessting. So everyone shush," Shalimar hissed. Everyone settled down and Jesse felt happy and content sitting there with his family, watching TV in their home Sanctuary.


End file.
